


The End

by the_dumbassinator_9000



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Lesbians, punch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dumbassinator_9000/pseuds/the_dumbassinator_9000
Summary: kanaya what





	The End

Lesbian. Rose was sitting down, reading a book, in goth attire (yknow, like a goth). 

Footsteps echoed from far away. A figure gracefully strutted in the dark, piercing the ears of anyone near with each step of her foot. The sound of heels against wood got louder and louder until they abruptly stopped behind Rose. Like a snake being taunted with a shoelace, Kanaya punched Rose square in the nose. “Kanaya, what

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaand scene


End file.
